free_animefandomcom_es-20200213-history
SPLASH FREE
SPLASH FREE es el tema de cierre de Free!. Es interpretado por STYLE FIVE, una banda formada por los seiyū de los personajes principales. Letra Rōmaji= Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto abite Feel so free na kyō tobikomu ore-tachi no Brand new blue, yeh Omou yō ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Tsukamitai nda pull! pull! pull! a-oh Todoki-sō na deep! deep! deep! Splash Free Pure nai hi ga nai kurai（nai kurai）back & fill na batafurai Shikōsakugo no shōritsu wa（in the future） Atode īdaro（so, take it easy, ah） Uruo shite（mizu o kaku yubi ni） Nagarekomu emotion（kawaki o mitase） Nankaina rirē ja mō（o-oh）atsuku narenai Kokoro o hanate! Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto no naka Itsu made mo owaranai natsu ni me o korashite yeh Omoiomoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Mabushi-sa e to pull! pull! pull! a-oh Te o nobashita deep! deep! deep! Splash Free Mukininaru hi mo arudaro（arudaro）back & forth ni tadayotte Rakan teki na uwabe toka（I know, I know） Urayan dari shite（but, never too late, ah） Tsumasaki ni（kanjiru yori saki ni） Tsugi no vibration (kizuite shimau） Chūcho shita（itsuka no jibun） Kage o tobikoete ike（ima shika nai wave） Mamori kirenai（mizu o keru yō ni） Genjitsumi no nai puraido nanda（namerakana sende） Saizen no tsumori ja（wo-o-oh）chīsaku naru ze（sā） Imēji o sutero! Let us free na Style! umidasu dare demonai ao ni furete Itsu yori mo jiyūna ore-tachi ni naru nda yeh Omou yō ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Tsukamitai nda pull! pull! pull! a-oh Todoki-sō na deep! deep! deep! Splash Free sei! sei! sei! a-oh kick! kick! kick! a-oh pull! pull! pull! a-oh deep! deep! deep! Splash Free Make us free na Splash! kasaneta hikari no kontorasuto no naka Itsu made mo owaranai natsu o yakitsukete Dive in blue Let us free na Style! Umidasu dare demonai ao ni furete Itsu yori mo jiyūna ore-tachi ni naru nda yeh Omoiomoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh Mabushi-sa e to pull! pull! pull! a-oh Te o nobashita deep! deep! deep! Splash Free |-| Español= ¡Una zambullida que nos hace libres! Bañándonos en el contraste de los rayos de luz que se superponen Hoy se siente tan libre, sumergiéndonos en nuestro nuevo azul, si Lo que sientes, ¡dilo! ¡dilo! ¡dilo! a-oh Siendo tú mismo, ¡patalea! ¡patalea! ¡patalea! a-oh Lo que quieres alcanzar, ¡halalo! ¡halalo! ¡halalo! a-oh Ya casi, ¡profundo! ¡profundo! ¡profundo! Zambullida a la libertad No hay muchos días que no anticipes (no muchos). Mariposa vacilante deja para después (en el futuro) los porcentajes de éxito de prueba y error (así que tómalo con calma, ah) Metiendo (los dedos, jugando con el agua), la emoción se desborda (sacia mi sed) Hasta un relevo difícil ya no me excita (o-oh), ¡dispara mi corazón! ¡Con una zambullida que nos hace libres! Bajo el contraste de los rayos de luz que se superponen Mi mirada siempre está fija en este verano sin fin, si Lo que te plazca, ¡dilo! ¡dilo! ¡dilo! a-oh Siendo tú mismo, ¡patalea! ¡patalea! ¡patalea! a-oh Con miras hacia el rayo, ¡halalo! ¡halalo! ¡halalo! a-oh Alcanzamos ¡profundo! ¡profundo! ¡profundo! Zambullida a la libertad También hay días en que me irrito (lo hay), y voy a la deriva una y otra vez y cosas como una mirada optimista (lo se, lo se) me dan envidia (pero nunca es muy tarde, ah) En puntillas (antes de sentir) la siguiente vibración (me doy cuenta) de mi vacilo, superaré (algún día mi propia) sombra (en esta ola de ahora o nunca) (como patear en el agua) no puedo decir con certeza que puedo proteger mi orgullo idealista, (en este carril fluido) da lo mejor de ti (wo-o-oh) Esa imagen de ser inferior (vamos) ¡deshazte de ella! ¡Un estilo que nos hace libres! Sintiendo el azul que no cualquiera puede crear Nos volvemos mas libres de lo usual, si Lo que sientes, ¡dilo! ¡dilo! ¡dilo! a-oh Siendo tú mismo, ¡patalea! ¡patalea! ¡patalea! a-oh Lo que quieres alcanzar, ¡halalo! ¡halalo! ¡halalo! a-oh Ya casi, ¡profundo! ¡profundo! ¡profundo! Zambullida a la libertad ¡Con una zambullida que nos hace libres! Bajo el contraste de los rayos de luz que se superponen Siempre ardiendo en este verano interminable, nos sumergimos en el azul Un estilo que nos hace libre! Sintiendo el azul que no cualquiera puede crear Nos volvemos mas libres de lo usual, si Lo que te plazca, ¡dilo! ¡dilo! ¡dilo! a-oh Siendo tú mismo, ¡patalea! ¡patalea! ¡patalea! a-oh Con miras hacia el rayo, ¡halalo! ¡halalo! ¡halalo! a-oh Alcanzamos ¡profundo! ¡profundo! ¡profundo! Zambullida a la libertad. Categoría:Música Categoría:Endings